The Chronicles of Wonderland
by chirachi
Summary: Alice leaves her heart in Underland, and though she pursues her dreams far above, that unanswered question always lingered, somewhere in the back of her mind. - AlicexTarrant pairing, but with all other characters present as well.
1. The Chronicles of Wonderland, preface

**Introduction: **Hello, everybody. I don't know whether anyone would remember me from years ago, when I wrote only for CSI: Crime Scene Investigation's GSR pairing and CSI: NY's D/L pairing, but I'm back now, with a whole new Fan Fiction on a whole new subject. This story is based on Tim Burton's 2010 movie version of the book "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", written by Lewis Carroll in 1865.

**Preface: **What happens, after Alice returns 'home', and chases her dreams? She will forfill all that she intended to, but the great unanswered question remained in her heart..

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and all co-writers and co-producers. I do not own any character in this story. This fan fiction was meant purely for fun and not for any commercial goals.

**Chapter Summary: **I've deliberately started with the Movie's ending, where Alice says goodbye to the Hatter and everyone in Underland. This to cause no confusion starting the real Fan Fiction. I will try to update regularly, but I'm not sure how this will work with my school/work/RL schedule. I hope for the best.

**Notes: **I've made Lord and Lady Ascot Alice's Uncle and Aunt for making matters easier, just so you know. ;)

**R&R,** though the second is a bit much to ask for when this chapter is nothing but a Movie Scene. Regardless, thanks for Reading, perhaps Review if you have the time, and I hope you enjoy.

~Chirachi

* * *

Alice felt her heart flutter involuntarily as the Queen rose, holding the vial with purple Jabberwocky poison gingerly. Cheshur vanished from her side as the Queen danced towards her and held out the vial.

"Will this take me home?" Alice asked uncertainly, as she took hold of the vial gently, examining the purple fluid inside.

"If that is what you choose." the Queen answered, in her tone the slightest hint of guiding. While her face softened and she smiled gently, her hand slid up to softly caress Alice's cheek in goodbye. Alice smiled despite of her insides, where a doubt was growing and twisting inside her stomach.

"You could, stay," she heard a soft voice add behind her. She would have been shocked, had she not recognized the voice, but now she only smiled and turned around to face him.

"What an idea. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea." she replied, watching his face brighten slightly. Her stomach reacted to that, though, and she had not expected the butterflies to swirl around inside. Her smile faltered.

"But I can't." The resent in her voice was plain, and the smile on the Hatter's face dropped slowly as her words sank in.

"There are questions I have to answer.. Things I have to do.." her voice was strong, yet only on the outside did her resolve remain strong. Inside it wavered, doubt nagging in her mind. The Hatter's face did not change; it seemed a mask, trying to hide his true feelings. She saw it, and it did not make leaving easier. Before she would change her mind, she thus quickly drank a bit of the poison.

"I'll be back before you know it..!" she tried, calling a smile on her face with all her courage. The Hatter smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

"You won't remember me." he whispered, the regret in his eyes more plain than he'd wished. Alice frowned at that, after all her hard work to conceal _her _feelings, too.

"Of course I will! How could I forget?" she countered, her fierce disagreement ending in an uncertain question, searching for a hint of hope in his green eyes. They held only sadness. The Hatter had given up on hiding his emotions, it seemed; the grief on his face was plain as he looked at her.

"Hatter.. Why _is _a raven like a writing desk?" she asked, desperately calling that infectious smile back on his face before all would be gone. He smiled, a small, sad smile that could not completely erase the hurt.

"I haven't the slightest idea," he replied softly, a hint of amusement reaching his voice. Then he leaned forward and, in a tone that only betrayed his hopeless wish for her to stay, whispered his goodbye to her.

"Fairfarren, Alice.."

Alice frowned, looking up at his sad face, trying to find the words to say, to tell him it would be all right, that she would come back to him, that she could never forget him, that she _loved _him…

And then all went black: The face of the Hatter disappeared in a cloud of grey as her memories faltered and the last flash of her so-called Wonderland faded before her eyes. She was back where she used to live. But was she home?

* * *

The end of the movie part of this fan fiction; I hope you'll like the story! Please review if you have nothing better to do.. ;]

~Chirachi


	2. A Revelation in China

**Introduction: **Hello, here I am again, with the first [real] chapter of 'The Chronicles of Wonderland'. I hope you like it. Please Review. I will love you if you do. :D

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I own nothing of Wonderland. Not even a shrubbery. All rights to the owners, writers and producers.

**Summary: **Alice is on her way back from China to London when she finds out a little more about her past adventures. She decides something, and her muchness increases after a horrible deflation. Read in order to know!

* * *

"Stupid girl."

"Off with his head!"

"You're all late for tea!"

"You cannot live your life to please others. The choice must be yours."

"Beware of the Jabberwocky, and the Bandersnatch."

"Fairfarren, Alice.."

_"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

Thoughts whirled through Alice's mind; she was too stunned to move. The heavy book slipped through her fingers and landed on the wooden floor with a thump; she didn't notice. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw, she recalled, she _remembered_; and how she found that she had indeed forgotten, despite all her protests. Despite everything that he meant to her, she had forgotten about him entirely, only thought of herself and her life. A cold wave of guilt ran through her, as she considered how heartless and selfish she had been to leave. But as she pondered, unmoving, she also knew now, it had been the right choice to make, regrettable as it was. Her eyes flew to the book by her feet.

It had been in Hong Kong that she found the book, when she visited the merchant's post her father had set up there for the last time. He had always been a man with vision, a vision that stretched halfway across the world and crossed the horizon; and when he'd have an idea in his head, it was impossible to beat it out.

When she entered her father's old room, a sense of home-coming washed over her. She recognized so much in him; his willpower, his courage, and his fantasy, which extended far past the horizon. But above all, she recognized the book, that lay on his pillow; The Chronicles of Wonderland. It was the book her father used to read to her, if she could not sleep. She used to dream she was in Wonderland, herself, and taking part in all sorts of crazy, mad, wonderful adventures with the characters of the story. When the servant told her it was hers to take if she wanted it, she hesitated not a second.

Until the voyage home, she had been too busy setting up trade contacts in China, for her uncle's company. They would be the first to trade with China, the first in all of Europe. For 3 months, her life had been entirely about reaching China and, once she got there, making her grand ideas and wishes come true. And now she had done what she came for. Her dreams and wishes for the company _had _come true, and on her way home to England, there was not much leisure on the ship that could drive her nagging thoughts home. Though she had not been able to remember what, there had always been something in the back of her mind, telling her she was missing something crucial in her life. And she was. She had not the slightest idea what that crucial part might be, but she knew she should have been satisfied, now all her wishes and dreams had come true. Yet her heart's call sounded louder on the way back to London, and she longed to find out why. So she read.

She had started reading the book, first with silent amusement at the details she remembered her father reading; then her amusement slowly changed to confusion, then shock; and lastly to a hurry, finishing the book as fast as she could, when she started to remember her adventures in Underland, as it was properly called, from when she was only 7 years old. While reading, her heart understood what her mind had forgotten; that it was not just a story, that it was a true land with real people; and that she, Alice Kingsleigh, had been there before. Twice, as she found out. Just before her departure for China, on that horrid day when Hamish had asked her to marry him, she had fell into the rabbit hole and found it: The magical land of Wonderland. Underland, honestly.

Becoming more frantic and agonized as she neared the end, she almost raced from chapter to chapter, leaving her other duties to her right hand, Mary-Anne, who was perfectly capable of running things her way. Alice could not be bothered. All she did was read, read until she reached the end, and her mind was only tortured by the question why, _why_?

And now, she sat in the crow's-nest, pondering her newly found memories. Why was there a book written about _her _adventures in Underland? Why had she forgotten, and not remembered? And above all, why, _why_, had she left the Hatter and all her friends?

But where first only agony, regret, and guilt had churned her insides, now a small flicker of hope and determination settled in her heart. She was on her way back to London. Truly, with nothing to wait for her there; her Uncle would be able to finish matters himself, now their expedition to China had proven a success; not her mother, who was all but pleased at how her once beautiful, well-raised daughter had turned out; not her sister, who was happily married, – or so she thought – and had decided to get her younger sister married too; not the rest of her family, who couldn't be bothered with what she, young Alice, was doing in the world. But indeed, there was _something _waiting for her there.

When she would arrive in London, she would find the rabbit hole. She would once again return to Underland, beg the pardon of the Hatter, the White Queen, and all of her other friends, and she would stay. This time, she would not leave. No matter how hard she tried, the world in which she was born never seemed to be the home she belonged in. Now, after reading 'The Chronicles of Wonderland', she knew why. She belonged in Underland; just like the Hatter and McTwisp and Mallymkun and everyone. And she would find her way back to them again; for the last time, this time. She knew it.

* * *

This was it; I hope you liked it! Probably will be updating soon; I have found.. I N S P I R A T I O N. Please review if you liked it (or not) and wait for the next chapter, please. :)

XOXO ~ Chirachi


	3. Rescuing the Hero

**Introduction: **Hello all, here's Chapter 3 for 'The Chronicles of Wonderland'. I hope you all like it! Please please _please _Review! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Alice in Wonderland. All rights preserved to the owners, writers and producers.

**Summary: **The Cheshire Cat has been 'off his tea', ever since his darling Alice left. Although he didn't know how much he cared for her before, now it's easy to see; and as always, he acts on impulse.

* * *

The Cheshire Cat had never imagined getting in such a situation, mad as he was.

It had been 6 months now, since his dear Alice had left Underland to return to her world above. Hopefully to chase her dreams and live her life as she wanted to. But somewhere in the back of his mind, in the depth of his heart, Chessur would not buy it. He did not believe Alice belonged in that world; not after she returned to Underland for the second time and proved her heroism and muchness once again. So, completely against the cautions of the White Queen, he floated up to the world above, at noon, each day, to check up on the one he cared for most, though he would never admit it: Alice.

Of course, he had only peeked into her life for a few weeks when he learned she was to be sailing to China, to set up trade posts for her Uncle's company. In his disdain, he told the rest, and was immediately scolded for going up there and risking invasion from the human world. Regardless, they were all saddened by his news. Yet, the Queen told them to rejoice for her happiness, and they held a feast in the White Queen's Palace, with the Hero's statue near them. Only the Hatter wasn't there, the poor lad. There was something wrong with him ever since Alice left. Chessur could only guess that Tarrant missed her even more than he did; but the Hatter's true feelings were a mystery for him.

The Hatter spent every day of those 6 months thinking about Alice. About every word they exchanged, every smile she graced him with, every touch she laid upon him. She occupied his mind and soul, and dominated his heart. Though he was reluctant to admit it, this Mad Hatter had unconditionally, irrevocably, madly fallen in love with the human girl. He could not phantom what she would want with a Hatter like him, who was mad aside from all other negatives, and yet there had been hope in his heart that she would remain with him, up till the very last moment he could hope. But all his hope was lost, now. Obviously Alice belonged in her own world, not in his, and she left them to fulfill her wishes and pursue her dreams. She led a happy life without him; why couldn't he live happily without her? Why was she blessed with an ordinary sense of companionship, and was he cursed with this everlasting feelings of love? Why could she grin when thinking of him, and could he only blush when thinking of her? He could not live without her; and now he had to, he collapsed.

Chess did not stop visiting Alice's world. He still came by to check in, every day around noon. He sidled into her room and – secretly – followed Alice's mother, uncle and aunt around the house to see what kind of life they led. From their words he came to understand that Alice had left home, not because she wanted to see China, but because she could not stand living by her mother, who reproached her every action, and her sister, who wanted nothing more than to see her baby sister married. He found that Alice truly led no happy life at home, and wondered why she had ever left Underland if she did not live contently in her own world?

The answer presented itself in a conversation between Alice's uncle and aunt, only two days after the happy news that she would return soon arrived in a private letter to her uncle, that he overheard together with Absolem, who, after turning into a butterfly, sometimes accompanied him to investigate Alice's home. The two human were discussing Alice, and both Absolem and Chessur thought this talk too interesting to pass by.

"That you sent Alice along on that ship was a disgrace." The woman scowled at her husband, who frowned back, though not unkindly.

"Alice doesn't belong in your world of model dolls and respectable girls, dear." he replied. "She is a girl who needs to be free to live her own life, instead of always pleasing others. I gave her that opportunity." Alice's aunt uttered an irritated gasp, a sign that she had held this discussion with him before.

"The girl is a lunatic, and you know it. Talking about Wonderland.. It's a miracle she hasn't been locked up yet." Now the man did frown unkindly; he rose from the couch to emphasize his point.

"Just because Alice is different than you, _darling_, does not mean she is a lunatic. She is a very smart, clever girl, with a good sense of humor and a desire for adventure. Your lifestyle has never been hers. I don't know where she belongs, but it is certainly not in your world." he answered angrily, causing his wife to gasp in shock.

"The girl was talking of lands in rabbit holes! How sane do you want her to be?" the woman retorted, her voice raised. The man laid his hands on her arms soothingly, while replying to her with the utmost calm.

"I know she did, darling. I asked why she hadn't stayed there, if she loved it there so much. She wrote me that she had certain things to attend to, and that she could never be fully in peace as long as those things were not wrapped up and done. She also said it was a mistake to leave her Wonderland, and that she could not wait to return."

The woman only rolled with her eyes, in an 'and you believe she is sane?' wordless question, which the man wisely not answered. Chessur slowly lowered himself towards Underland, unable to speak. Eventually Absolem joined him and broke the silence.

"We must get that dimwitted girl out of there before it's too late."

Chessur stared at him, then stirred, his old, infamous grin reappearing on his face.

"We should indeed.. Save Alice from the horrors of her family."

Together, they returned to Underland, immediately rousing their friends to the White Castle, where they explained where they had been – and enduring a scolding for going there – and what they had heard. Plans were laid on the spot, to save their beloved Alice, and even Mallymkun was eager to rescue Underland's Hero from the world above. Only the Hatter was not involved; no matter how everyone tried, they could not bring him out of his cocoon of sadness, and so they thought it best to leave him be, until the day would come that Alice would join them once again, once and for all.

All Underland creatures who were in on the plan were waiting anxiously for the day Alice would return. Chaos and excitement was brought finally by Chessur, who appeared right in the middle of a Tea Party to announce the home-welcoming party was to be hosted for Alice today. The group that would go up into the world above immediately ran to get ready, but Chessur floated his own way, instead going to the Hatter, trying to bring him up for one more time.

"Come on, old friend," he spoke one last time, "You must come with us. Alice is imprisoned in her own home. She only returned there because it was her duty, to show them all she was alright and make sure they were all alright. It was her obligation to take care of her family until she would know they did not need her anymore. I've read one of her letters, and it said she wanted to return to us. We _must_ save her!"

Chessur threw all the convincing skills into this last attempt, and almost growled with annoyance and excitement as he finally saw some life leaking back into the Hatter's form. A spark flashed into his eyes, and his heart burned, outraged upon hearing Alice, _his _Alice, caged and imprisoned. This emotion stood side by side with fresh sadness upon remembering her departure, and exultant joy upon hearing she intended to return. It didn't matter _he _was not the reason she came back; to have her back in Underland would be all he asked for. He would fight until death took him to complete that goal and get Alice back where he now knew she belonged; in her own personal Wonderland.

Arriving, though, did not go as planned. While they came out of the rabbit hole successfully, without losing anyone, maneuvering through the garden without being seen was a different matter altogether. The Hatter and the Cheshire Cat developed themselves as the leaders of the mission, being the two who – secretly or not – cared the most about Alice. However, all their attempts to remain unseen were torn apart on the last moment. When Alice was in sight, and the animals uttered relieved cries of joy upon finding her, they were stopped dead in their tracks by Alice's sister, who noticed them and began to walk towards them, sending them all in a frenzy. How would they solve this problem, when not Alice, but Alice's sister came to welcome them into the World Above?

* * *

That was it.. I hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be 'Underland or Upperland?'. Pleaaase Review. I beg you.

~Chirachi


	4. Underland or Upperland?

**Introduction: **Here we go. Chapter 4 to 'The Chronicles of Wonderland'. I hope you all enjoy reading! Please Review if you do. [And if you don't.] :D  
**P.S.: **I realize that the chapters are a bit short; therefore, the next chapter, shall probably be a bit longer.. However, please bear with me, as I cannot let a chapter go on too long and become boring or tangled. I hope it works out. :)

**Disclaimer: **As always, in great sadness, I admit that I do not own anything. All rights preserved.

**Summary: **Alice's return was exactly as she thought it'd be, boring and agitating: except for one thing.

* * *

Her home-coming party had been exactly as she imagined, and nothing as she liked. Lots of people, white lace on the tables, immense piles of food that was going to be thrown away in the evening for no one could ever eat it all, and the requirement to look her best, which was always a torture for Alice.

Her uncle was ecstatic, of course, as she explained the success of her mission to him. His wife merely glanced at her, enough for Alice to know that she did not approve of her new lifestyle as merchant. Her mother had been pleased to see her, and less pleased to discover what she wore. Her sister talked about nothing else than marriage, of course, which was horrible. The only funny moment of the party was when she noticed her brother-in-law getting cozy with yet another girl, and she was able to startle him and warn him so frightfully, that she thought he'd put cheating out of his mind for now. All she wanted, though, was to return to the rabbit hole and find Underland once again. Her heart ached for it, and her fidgeting grew worse by the minute as she was forced to exchange all these 'pleasantries'.

Alice was glad she had her uncle. He was the only one who understood her. Knowing the story of Wonderland very well, he had not a hard time at all believing it existed for real, nor a problem with keeping it a secret. All he wished, was that he would once visit it himself, which Alice sadly could not promise. She promised him, though, that she would try her best to find a way, to show him Underworld one day.

She even let him read Chessur's letter. She still grinned as she thought of the Queen's discomfort, when she would learn Chessur had left her a message, fully against her cautioning. The letter itself, though, nearly brought her to tears every time she read it.

"_My__ dearest Alice. I hope this letter reaches you, and it will not confound you with fantasies. My hopes lie in the book you carry, and in your ability to read swiftly. _

_We all miss you terribly. I wish you all the happiness in the world, for I will only be happy with the best life you could lead, since you couldn't lead it with us. For the rest, most of us have continued their normal day-to-day business, though the Queen has ordered a beautiful sculpture of you be built and placed in the Palace Gardens, so that none may forget the Hero who was doomed to forget us. Don't blame yourself, dear. It's the magic of Underland, that forced any one of the Lands Above to forget everything when they leave, to evade invasion of the human kind and destruction of Wonderland. Even so, in your case, I wish the magic could have made an exception._

_Myself, I cannot stop hoping you will one day find your way back to us, as you did before. I am probably the only one who still thinks about you daily, except of course the Hatter. I even went as far as to peek into your world once every day, through the rabbit hole, to hear any news of you. When I heard you were coming back, and a conversation between your aunt and uncle informed me that you remembered, I snuck in and hid this letter in one of his, hoping it would reach you. _

_The Hatter hasn't continued living on, I'm afraid. Along with you, his lust to live has left him. He only sleeps, or lies awake without doing anything, and thinks of you. He cannot live without you, dear Alice. Do I have to tell you he loves you, or did you find out yourself? I'd almost say dimwitted stupid girl, but then I'd sound like Absolem. I'm already leaving myself behind by writing a letter of this sort to you, so please let me be. I miss you. May we meet again soon._

_With the Hatter's broken heart, which has been yours from the beginning, I send you all my love and hope, and that of the rest, too. _

_Fairfarren, Alice.. Chessur."_

She had laughed, cried, shouted and thrashed when she read that letter for the first time. When finally Chessur's words had sunk in a bit, she just lay on the bed, crying, from happiness or sadness she did not know. If the Hatter loved her, he was truly mad. But he _was _truly mad, so it must be so, then! This revelation kindled her longing for Underworld to the point where she jumped off her bed, grabbed her book in her arms and her successfully hidden vial with Jabberwocky potion in her pocket, and ran out of the house, past her uncle who was flabbergasted.

"How could a flying cat have left a letter for Alice.. And I hadn't noticed it?" Alice heard him mumble, but she paid no attention to it. Her mind was only upon the Hatter, and she nearly flung herself towards him, towards the Rabbit Hole, only to be caught by the rest of her family.

Her mother, her sister, and her aunt were all appalled by her discontent behavior. They said she should be glad to be home, that she would never leave on such a journey again, for look at what it did to her! Alice did not hear half of the nonsense that was coming out of their mouths, only waiting for an opportunity to leave and find her home and her heart in the rabbit hole at last.

Though, when she finally saw a way to sneak off from her family, and was already beginning to hurry towards her rabbit hole; unfold the handkerchief that held the potion to take her home, wrapping her book with the letter tighter under her arm. And then her heart skipped a beat. For in her exact direction, she noticed her Underworld friends, all packed together, in _her _garden. With her sister walking towards them. With a cry, she began to hurry in their direction as well.

And suddenly, as easy as the wind, Absolem was beside her. While everyone panicked, he made everything alright. Instead of exchanging greetings, Alice whispered to him in a hurry.

"Tell everyone to keep their mouths shut! Animals are not supposed to talk in my world. Tell the Queen to take the lead and the rest to be silent!"

Absolem, who apparently was also not in his usual state, obeyed at once and departed with a murmured _I missed you, stupid girl. _Alice smiled to herself as she ran for dear life, ran to be quicker than her sister. She reached the party, and found to her utter relief that instead of excited greetings, they were all silent. Her sister, who had just started to ask the queen what they were doing here, shot a quizzical look at Alice.

"What are they?" she asked rudely enough. Alice bit back a snappy remark and shot a glance at Chessur, who had hidden himself behind the rest for the moment because he could fly, desperate to find an answer. She could not simply tell her sister these were the characters from her book, "The Chronicles of Wonderland", who had come to visit her and take her back to their home, Wonderland? The Cat stared back at her, winking and grinning his usual grin at her to mask his own fear. Alice stuttered and spluttered, and then suddenly she knew the right thing to say.

* * *

There, finit! Next chapter will be called 'Tea Party.' You know what [I] you want.. Review!

~Chirachi


	5. Tea Party

**Introduction: **Chapter 5, "Tea Party". I want to thank all of the reviewers; you're the only reason I keep uploading. I would have continued writing anyway; but knowing my story is appreciated says a lot. Thank you. :)  
_XxKat-OF-ShadowsxX_: I don't know whether this is what you expected, but I _do _hope you like it and continue reading. ;]  
**Note: **This chapter is a _wee _bit longer than the ones before; it simply had to be, in order to make sense. I don't think the next chapter will be so long, but do enjoy anyway! (:

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the storyline idea for this fan fiction. All rights reserved. I make no money from this fan fiction.

**Summary: **Alice's friends came from Underland on an heroic mission to save their Hero.. Then they turned out to be saved by _her_. It doesn't matter though, for all their worries disappear by the good old Tea Party. Or do they?

* * *

While her sister was staring at her impatiently, Alice suddenly knew what to say.

"Eh, well um.. They are, um.. From.. Eh.. The Fancy Fair, in town!" she stuttered. The group of Underlanders stared at her as if she'd gone mad, all except the Cheshire Cat, who began grinning widely and, whispering softly, explained to the others why Alice had said that. Alice's sister, however, frowned in irritated confusion, so Alice quickly went on.

"You see, I passed them on my way home! And, ah, I talked with them, because, ah, they looked so strange. Um.. I, eh.. They had barely enough food for half of them, leave alone the rest. So I invited them over to our place, because I know we always throw away our many leftovers, and I thought they could use some food in their bellies..?"

Her sister's expression didn't change; her uncle, however, overheard hem, and when Alice shot him a furious look of help, he quickly understood, and stood by her side.

"Yes, Margaret, I think they could. Look those poor little chaps, they have blown-up bellies from the lack of minerals! Let Alice take a basket with food to the Gardens, so they can have lunch there without disturbing the guests. We wouldn't want that little.. Mouse.. to upset the ladies, now do we?"

Margaret, who was a bit stunned after so much blabbering, agreed, and Alice darted to the food tables, after sending a fervent whisper to the group to 'stand still and stay quiet!' Alice's uncle, after looking at them one last time, joined Alice and helped her get some special food for everyone: Some cheese, scones, and of course a few cubes of sugar for Mally, Carrots and pastries for Twisp, two donuts for the Tweedles, some butterfingers for the Queen, a mug of soup for the March Hare, the family's special tuna for Chess, an enormous teapot filled with hot tea, and for her Hatter something special, too: her own homemade cake, filled with all the sweet spices she found in China. It was the best cake she had ever made.

When she had filled her basket, she tossed her uncle a sideway glance. He grinned at her in response, and nodded his head in the Underland group's direction. She offered him a smile and went on her way, turbulent thoughts chasing each other in her head. An idea slowly began to form, but for now it had to wait. For now, she had to keep up the façade that her friends really were attraction subjects on the Fancy Fair in town, and that they really had come for lunch. Chessur had spoken to the rest, explaining why Alice made up this story, why they had to remain silent, and why they were now off to the Garden to 'have lunch'. Near the Rabbit Hole there was a small opening through the trees, nigh invisible from every location and far enough from the guest hall to sit peacefully. Alice led her friends there, sighing in relief as they finally arrived there and were able to be themselves again.

Alice, setting down her basket, couldn't help but beam as her friends surrounded her, all welcoming her back home and exchanging I-missed-you!'s and How've-you-been?'s. However, the person she wanted to see the most kept to the background, his eyes fixed on the ground, and Alice herself felt a strange anxiety to speak with him, after reading Chessur's letter and knowing how horribly painful her cruel departure had been for him. Unconsciously she placed a hand on her heart, uttering a soft sigh that only Chessur seemed to notice. He drew closer to her, offering help in a whisper.

"It seems as though you've lost a heart as well as gained one, love."

Alice grinned softly even before looking up, meeting the grin she knew she'd see with her own.

"And it seems, dear Cheshire Cat, you've lost your coolness by caring for me."

The Cheshire Cat grinned and whisked his tail under her nose, vanishing before she could swat at him. He left her swatting at thin air, before reappearing on her head.

"Caring for _you_, Alice, seems to be an Underland trait.. And as I'm not the worst and definitely not the smallest, I do not care in the slightest."

Alice grinned, and poked the Cat's belly softly before he could evaporate.

"Thank you, Chess," she simply murmured. Chessur's grin widened, when Alice drew out the small envelope she had carried on her body from the moment she received it.

"Thank you. You've no idea how horrifying it was to discover everything, to relearn every memory and discover I truly had forgotten all about you, about the Hatter and Underland. Your letter truly helped me through a black period."

"Letter? What letter?" Alice whirled around to see the Queen shooting a warning glance at the Cat, before smiling sweetly up at Alice. The latter eyed the Cheshire Cat, then pouted successfully at the Queen.

"Please don't harm him, he was only trying to help me. He sent me a letter and it made me so happy. Without him I don't know if I'd ever have had the courage to come back to you. I had no idea you would all be so happy to see me. I thought you'd be mad at me for leaving. I'd be mad at me for leaving. I _am _mad at me for leaving." Alice realized she was babbling, and without realizing it glanced in the Hatter's direction. Who, to her utter amazement, was looking at her with a small smile playing around his lips. It wasn't the grin that he used to wear, nor the sad smile that had plagued her from the moment she left, but something in between: Hopeful, perhaps. When he noticed her look, he nodded, and winked. Alice felt her heart hammering in her chest and the butterflies swirling in her stomach; it seemed as if she were filled with boiling water from the inside. She was burning, and she loved it.

While shooting a small grin at him, accompanied with a wink, Alice scooted over to the basket, admonishing everyone to sit down while she handed out teacups and food.

"Some cheese and scones for you, Mally, enjoy.." "Oh, thank you Alice!"

"Twisp, here you go, you'll enjoy carrots.." "How very thoughtful of you!"

"Tweedles! Where are you? Donuts for you." "Thanks Alice! Thanks Alice!"

"My Lady.. Butterfingers." "Most delightful, Alice. You really shouldn't have."

"Where's the March Hare? Here, the soup and the salt." "T-t-thanks very much..!"

She was not at all oblivious to the gaze of the Hatter, following her as she passed out the food arrangements and the tea. Although she had filled his cup first, a tiny bit of confusion whirled in his eyes as she waited with giving him food. Not that he was hungry, or jealous, no, not at all. He wondered if her heart was pounding as much as his. He wondered if he was mad.

"Chess! Come here, you'll like this!" The Hatter was woken from his thoughts by Alice's voice, sounding more cheerful than by passing out other food. It seemed as if she had something special for the Cheshire Cat, and more doubt began to cloud his mind.

"Oh, Alice, you are indeed a hero, love." The Cheshire Cat purred as he accepted his tuna with joy, his tail whisking gratitude on her nose. Alice grinned, then shifted her eyes to the Hatter, who couldn't help but grin at her. She neared him, then, and sat him down, joining on the ground beside him.

"I've got you something special too." she muttered so softly it was only meant for his ears. So he perked them, looking at her with a smile.

"My own home-made sweet spiced cake." The cake looked, smelled, and after trying indeed tasted delicious, and Alice, feeling her heart would bash its way out of her chest, leaned against the Hatter as they shared the Cake. The Hatter's smile widened, the doubt vanishing from his mind again.

The group chattered for a bit, basking in each other's company, and all seemed as it should be to Alice. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the smoke coming out of the chimney, and her smile fell somewhat, this not missed by the Hatter, who immediately poked her on the nose.

"You should really smile, you know. They've all waited a long time to see you. I've waited a long time to see you. It's been a long time, though it's worth a long time, a really long time..!"

"Hatter." Alice interrupted him with a small smile. The Hatter coughed, and managed to bring out words, though hardly hearable.

"I'm fine.." Alice grinned slightly, nudging him.

"I'm happy you all came to help me. It's been horrible here." Her smile faltered for a bit, remembering the torment accompanying the searing joy she felt while reading 'The Chronicles of Wonderland' and remembering everything. The Hatter noticed her frown, and once again poked her nose.

"Well, smile then, you know! We've come to help you return. If, of course, you want to return." His voice suddenly had something doubtful, something hesitant. Alice realized he still remembered her departure, and shook her head, laughing softly.

"Silly Hatter." she said. It was all she had said, yet it made the Hatter's mood lighten visibly. Alice grabbed the pencil and paper she'd brought and began, trying to compose a letter for her uncle, struggling to find the words she needed.

_Dearest Uncle, _she wrote, while the Hatter and the Cheshire Cat read along over her shoulder.

_I write to you, because I know you are the only one to understand. No one has never understood me, and I have never understood anyone. When I was younger I believed I'd gone mad. Father told me that all the best people were mad, and that put me off my thoughts for a while. But lately I've been considering myself again, and I know I don't belong here. You know that, too. I fell into the Rabbit's hole and found the answer. I just didn't know to what question. I sailed to China and found the question, but I didn't know how to answer it. It's not until now that I've put the answer and the question together. I've told you about my dream. I'm going back to Wonderland. _

At this moment, she stopped writing for a moment. The Hatter and the Cheshire Cat looked at each other, both unable to contain their happiness; it was visible on their faces. Then Alice continued, and they both read along once again.

_I know you asked me if you could visit one day. I cannot promise you that. The truth is, as you have promised me to keep Underland a secret, I've promised the same thing. It might be too dangerous to let another human being in Underland. I'm not sure, but I cannot make promises without being sure I can hold to them. I'll do my best to stay in contact, and let you know where I am and what I am doing. And, I will try to find a way to let you visit us one day. Then we'll drink tea by the Hare's house and play hide and seek in the White Palace's gardens. For now, farewell. I know you'll be all right. _

_Oh, one more thing. Since you're obviously not supposed to share the secret with my mother, aunt, and sister, could you please make it appear as if I'll leave on another journey to China? I will send you letters that you can show them, to tell them I've decided to stay there. You're a good liar, I know that, so you'll be okay. I want to thank you for all you've done for us and send you my love._

_Fairfarren, Uncle_

_Alice_

Wrapping up her letter in an envelope, Alice uttered a deep sigh. Her decision had been made, and now there was no turning back. No doubt leading her from the right path for once. She was happy that she could finally follow her heart and remain in Underland, and know it was the right decision. She stood.

"I'll be going to hand this to my uncle," she whispered to the Hatter. He looked at her, his expression not changed for anyone who'd see him, but Alice noticed by the slight frown, the blinking of his madly large eyelids, the tilting of his head. She saw the slightly worried question in his eyes. Laughing softly, she reached over to pat his back and whisper in his ear.

"I'm fine.. Just don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." She winked, and the worry faded from his eyes, replaced by his usual careless joy. She went to the house again, evading meetings with her mother, sister or aunt, just to make leaving easier. Though her mother and her sister weren't the people she fit in with, but they were her family. She would miss them, if only she hadn't looked back and seen her _real _family, bounce about. When her gaze crossed the Hatter's, he half rose, but she admonished him to sit down, waving to him with a smile. She carried on, straight to her uncle, and mentioned him over to a quiet corner. He seemed to understand what she was doing, and when she gave him the letter, he tucked it safely away under his vest without a word. He swiftly bent forward and kissed her forehead.

"Fairfarren, uncle." Alice murmured to him, then she left without waiting for a reply. Missing him would be even harder than missing her mother or her sister, but even the Hatter alone was more than worth it, not to mention all her other friends. She had the family she belonged to, now, and not even her birth family could make her forget about them. Only a tumble down the rabbit's hole, and she would be home. But once again trouble lay ahead of her.

When returning to their pick nick place in the gardens, she saw a police car standing outside the park. She spotted Chessur, who was keeping a wriggling and furious Mallymkun away from the men. She noticed the Queen, leading their colorful band of Underlanders away from the police. But all that fell into insignificance when her eyes fell on the Hatter, who was clapped in irons while the police tried to take him away. One officer was standing by him, binding his hands, and the others stood securely in a half ring position, oddly reminding her of the red soldiers taking him, ages ago. She ran towards him, reaching him only when the officer finished binding him and had turned around.

"Stop!" she cried angrily, narrowing her eyes at the police officers in front of her.

"Go away, madam, this man is insane. Look at him. He needs to be taken to the mad house." The officer's tone was one that he could use for a toddler. Alice changed her tone, too, to one of icy diplomacy.

"On what charges?" she demanded, her voice stinging with every word. The only response they gave her was to try and move her away. Angrier than ever, Alice dug her heels in the wet grassy soil and refused to move.

"I am Alice Kingsleigh, resident of this House, and you will tell us what he is charged with." Her voice rang with authority, now, and was colder than ever. The officer turned to her like she was an insignificant pet that needed to be kicked.

"He is mad." Those were the only words he uttered. Alice's newly gained courage suddenly fell, and in desperation her eyes flew around, trying to find a pair that would hold them. Crossing the Cheshire Cat's gaze, their eyes locked, and Alice beckoned him over, her mind racing to come up with something to help them. The Cat vanished, and moments later she felt a touch on her cheek; smart Chessur's motion to ensure her of his presence. Silently, so the cops would not hear her, she muttered instructions to him.

"Go to Underland. Find the rabbit hole and go. We'll follow, I promise." The Cheshire Cat, invisible to all of them, let her know he'd obey her orders by touching her nose with the tip of his tail gently. An odd sight it was, looking at her nose and seeing only a glimpse of the tip of his tail, before that, too, vanished and she was alone with the cops and the Hatter. The latter frowned in confusion when he saw the others leaving. Hurriedly, Alice turned to the leader of the police officers, who was now getting the Hatter to the car. His eyes were on her, as were the eyes of the other cops. And the Hatter's.

"Sir, can I ask you one more thing?" she asked, her voice small and hesitant; that of a young girl. The police officer seemed pleased, thinking she'd learned her place and now offered newly found respect for the man in the blue coat. He smiled, a triumphant smile that fitted his personality and longing for power and status.

"Ask, little girl." He grinned at his companions, who lifted their arms and let go of the Hatter.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" It was the first thing that popped into Alice's mind; she _had _to pull the cop's mind off them. The Hatter seemed more confused as he looked at her again, but she didn't answer his gaze this time: Her eyes were focused tightly on the cop, waiting for his first moment to let his guard down; then she would run.

And then it worked. The officer frowned, and turned to his cops, who scratched their heads in search of an answer. The officer turned, and while he asked the same question to the police around him, Alice grabbed the bound hands that belonged to the Hatter and ran. First the Hatter stumbled, but as he caught on, they gained speed, focusing only on the path in front of them. They ignored the startled noises in the garden, where the guests surely must have seen them escape from the police's hands. They ignored the furious cries from the cops, and their stamping boots as they ran after them. Alice's mind raced as her feet ran. How could they escape? Without endangering Underland?

* * *

_Review please_! I _do _hope you liked it. Please continue reading, and if there's anything you'd like to say, suggestions, additions, criticism, anything is welcome! You keep me alive!  
Thank you! =3


	6. A Tumble Down the Rabbit's Hole

**Introduction: **So here we finally are, chapter 6 of 'The Chronicles of Wonderland'. Once again I hope you'll enjoy reading, and please review with anything that comes up in your mind! [Lovely M-word, Mind] This chapter is a bit long, though not as long as the last one. Once again, a thank you for all reviewers, please continue, for I keep the story up for you.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own imagination. all rights reserved. I receive no monetary gain from writing this fan fiction._

_Summary: Alice's return to Underland is, as is everything in her life at the moment, not the way she thought it'd be, and this change turns certain things upside down._

_Please R&R!

* * *

This return to London has turned out quite differently than I imagined, Alice thought as she, tugging on her beloved Hatter's bound arms with one hand, ran in the direction of the Rabbit Hole. A strange thought to think, on a moment like this, when everything she'd planned and the entire world she belonged was on the brink of destruction – or, rather, revelation. For the Hatter and she were not running for mere recreation. The police officers and party guests who were chasing them, might follow them down the rabbit's hole, discover Underland, and then the whole land would fall to ruin. Once again Alice was forced to think, as quickly as possible, about a way out, as she and the Hatter were speeding towards the gate between their world and Underland; the only gate._

And once again, Alice found the solution. Though, not entirely. While they ran, a horrible sense of revelation had crept into her being and settled in her stomach, where it now lay, nauseating her. She knew what she had to do. She blinked rapidly to evade any possible tears and skipped around a corner, yanking the Hatter with her in his surprise. He stared at her, starting to ask why she had stopped, but she hushed him and instructed him in a fiery whisper.

"Hatter, when I tell you to, you _must _run for the rabbit hole. It is of the utmost importance that you get in there before I do. I _must _be the last to go down."

In his eyes, she noticed with a pang to her heart, was fear and doubt. He wanted to trust her, she saw it, but he was afraid she would once again abandon him and stay, while he went down. He honestly did not know how to survive that a second – or third, perhaps – time. He opened his mouth, but again he was cut short, this time by the voices of the police, nearing. Before he could speak, Alice pulled him out of their hiding spot and ran towards the rabbit hole, which was luckily situated at the other side of the tree, hidden – so far – from the views of the cops. Alice pushed him near the rabbit hole, trying desperately to make him go down, but the Hatter finally found his voice and stopped her, gripping her arms tightly, though gently.

"Alice, I don't know what I'll do if you don't come with us. I'm afraid, Alice. It's so different without you in Underland. You belong with us, we belong with you, you belong with me, I belong-!"

"Hatter." Alice's whisper was strict enough to make the Hatter cough and stop talking, once more. A single tear rolled down Alice's cheek, and the Hatter thought it meant she would leave him once again, but daren't say it to him. His disdain and grief was plain on his face, as he started to turn around, trying not to let her see. She grabbed his arm, gently, and pulled him back to face her, her eyes seeking his desperately, hoping he would not reject her. He didn't. With wide eyes he stared into hers, his hands shaking. Her hands were shaking, too, for that matter. If he didn't know what he'd do without her in Underland, she did. She'd die without him in the world above.

"Hatter. Listen to me." But the Hatter's eyes were still in shock mode, unfocused. His breathing was too quick, his arms shaking heavily, his face a mask that spoke sadness out of every pore. Her breath almost caught, and her insides were churning. She hated putting him through this. She _had _to make him listen. She didn't think she'd survive seeing him this close to losing it, either. Even though he already lost his head.. She could not let him lose his heart. She would not.

"Tarrant." The use of his name snapped him back to the present. The voices of the police officers were nearing still, though neither of them realized they had to act quickly, or it would be destruction for both of them, and all of Underland. He looked at her, then, trying to read her expression as she could so well read his. They gripped each other's arms tightly, unwilling to let go of each other even as the need to move grew dire. This moment was all they knew and all they cared about.

"Tarrant. Listen to me. I _promise _you I'll come after you. How could I not? I've travelled all the world in order to remember you, and travelled around the world again back home because I found I couldn't forget you.."

The Hatter listened, wide-eyed, as he heard his Alice describing how _she _could not forget _him_. She, a beautiful, smart, funny, half-mad, _perfect _girl who was Underland's Hero above it all, could not forget him: An old, crazy, lowly hatter. And yet when he saw her eyes, he knew she wasn't lying. She was completely truthful and honest and it made him want to cry, want to laugh, want to shout, want to dance. But what he wanted the most, he couldn't. So she did. Alice leaned in closer to him, her lips passing his by mere inches, and she whispered in his ear, while taking a step closer.

"I _promise_, my silly mad Hatter.."

And then she kissed him, gathering up all her courage, strength, and muchness; she needed all of it to keep her hands from trembling, her arms from shaking, her knees from buckling. She was half unaware that she lifted her hands to cup his cheeks, hold his head gently as she once so long ago; that one of his hands landed in her hair, lingering there by the base of her neck; his other hand moving forward to lay upon hers, trembling as well, gently caressing her hand as if he couldn't believe it was actually there. Both of them weren't paying much attention to their hands, though, as all they knew were their lips on the other's, sealing the promise of a reunion.

It was the Hatter who pulled back, at last, staring at Alice's face with unhidden adoration and disbelief. Alice nearly laughed and cried at the same time upon seeing his face. She leaned her forehead against his, her hands sliding down his arms. His hands were waiting for them, taking them gently, both of their eyes closed. But Alice finally opened her ears to the close shouts of the officers, and reluctantly took a step back. She did not pull back completely, though, and as she pressed a kiss on his forehead, she squeezed his hands.

"Go." she whispered, then finally pulled back completely. Her eyes, which showed her true emotion for him visibly, now also showed anxiety and fear, and urgently she repeated her whisper. She then wanted to turn around, looking for a means to seal her destiny, when she felt a hand wrapped around her wrist, and then she was pulled back to face him, urgent eyes in a face filled with silent joy. He kissed her forehead, then, and looked at her: the mesmerizing passion in his gaze nearly melt her to the ground. And then he jumped, their fingers untangling themselves as gravity pulled him away from her; all that she could see were his eyes, which captured her until they, too, vanished beneath the ground.

The police's yells caused her to whirl around, and then she was alone, all by herself between her only escape and her downfall. They glanced at her confusedly behind their guns, undoubtedly wondering where the rest fled off to. The leading officer stepped forward, contempt sneering in his voice.

"Where is the mad man, girl."

Alice pulled up her nose, but she would not let her anger go. Looking down, she saw one rock, supporting the layers of soil holding the rabbit hole together. She then looked up, knowing the branch just above her head would be strong enough to support her. Before the officers could do anything, she jumped up and caught the branch. One of the men jumped forward, and that one she kicked at, sending him tumbling against the very rock that held the rabbit hole intact. It shuddered, but remained on its place, held fast by the layers of soil around. The man she had kicked growled at her and tried to grab her, but she swung back, out of his grasp. The unexpected motion caused her to lose grip, however, and she slipped. Snatching all the possible gravity power she could muster, she jumped on the outer edge on the rock. It slipped out of its soil embrace and started to rumble down, with her on top of it. The flabbergasted police officers were forced to watch as Alice soared down the rabbit hole, surfing on the rock, while the rest of the earth rumbled down around her. As the gateway collapsed, she speeded down to her one and only home, for the rest of her life.

The fall, just like her homecoming party, had been everything she thought it'd be. She was sure she could even remember some of the things she met before, during her first – no, second – tumble down the rabbit hole. Only, this time it was different. This time, she was in it for her life. And as she turned her face towards what once had been her 'home', tears running down her cheeks, she wondered briefly when it had stopped being just that. From the moment she could remember, she had felt out of place, not at home, in her mother's world. She couldn't and wouldn't fit in, what with the horrid corsets and stockings, and rigid dances that could not compare to the Futterwacken in the slightest, and the painfully boring tea parties that she could hardly stand, and had even less been able to cope with them after she returned to The World Above for a second time. She was glad she could finally fall down from all the pressure of fitting in, and never quite succeeding: She _loved _Underland. It was her home as much as Upperland wasn't. Yet, and that was the problem, she would miss her mother, her sister, and her uncle, who had been a father for her to match her real father. She had hoped, once she'd settled in Underland for a good while and things Up There would have been clarified and eased down, she could contact her family, let them know she was all right, and maybe visit them, with a few friends from where she lived. But those hopes were shattered now, along with the Rabbit Hole.

Alice swallowed down a sob and wiped her eyes and cheeks as she knew she was nearing the ground. This was, after all that happened, still what she wanted. What she _needed_. However much she would miss her family in the World Above, nothing, absolutely _nothing _could compare with the friends and family she had here, in the world she truly belonged. It was not that she regretted leaving Upperland forever; it was the way she had done it that made her sad. But it would never do now. Seeing her sad would make the Hatter, and all the others, for that matter, think she _did _regret coming back, and it would take ages to convince them that she truly wanted to stay with them forever. Because, she realized with a start, she did want to stay with them forever. With _him _forever. Her family Up There could not outweigh the startling, overwhelming adoration for that gloriously Mad Hatter.

She had had a lot of time to think on that matter, on that Hatter. On her way back to China, that shocking revelation of her lost memories returning had come hand in hand with the painful vision of the Hatter's last look, right before his face had turned to grey and her mind had lost all contact with him and the rest of Underland. She remembered the color of the skin around his eyes, which had not been his usual violet color, but a soft grey, not the color that would turn up when he'd get angry, but a hurt, lost color. She hated that color even more than the dark grey, if that were possible. She knew the lime green eyes she so adored had faded to grey, too, when she had told him she couldn't stay. Although she could only faintly hope to the extent of his emotions, she knew her own were far stronger for him than for anyone, including her family, in the world. Both of their worlds. She knew she would do anything for him to keep that grey away from him forever more. Even if it meant giving up her family in Upperland, it was necessary. _His _happiness meant more to her than her own life. She knew she loved him; and that's why it would never do to cry. She could not, _would _not, hurt him this time. She _would _make him know, and believe, that staying by his side in Underland – her own little Wonderland – was the foremost, the most important, the _only _wish she cherished.

And then she saw light coming out from below, and she was once again surrounded by the people she had given up her former life for. She knew she was no longer Alice Kingsley, daughter of Helen Kingsley, sister to Margaret Kingsley. Now, and eternally, for as long as she'd live, she would be Alice, Hero of Underland, Slayer of the Jabberwocky, Tamer of the Bandersnatch, and forever present at Tea Parties and Dances like the Futterwacken. And always, _always_, by the side of the Hatter. She'd be with him now, finally. This is the life she wanted to lead, until the end of her days as well as his.

_But not yet.

* * *

_Read_&&_Review! :D And be patient, until my next chapter comes up. Thank you! ~Chirachi~


	7. Soiled Tears and Mad Promises

**Introduction: **Hello again! I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to update this one; I've been terribly busy with stuff. To excuse myself, this is a longer chapter than the ones before; I hope you like it! I'll be pretty slow with updating still, probably, but I'll try to update one more before my three weeks absense, starting on the 21th, because I'm leaving for New York City! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. All rights reserved. I receive no monetary gain from writing this fan fiction.

**Summary: **A bittersweet arrival in Underland for Alice. What will these mixed feelings mean for her life in her own Wonderland? Will the Hatter be able to convince her to stay? Or is his heart going to be broken once again?

* * *

Commotion, though not unfamiliar in Underland, caught them off guard. The Underlanders had been able to pass through the rabbit hole without any complications whatsoever, and even the Hatter hadn't had any problems at all making his way down. But when Alice arrived, the earth above seemed to rumble, and soil accompanied their Hero down the way.

And there she was, at last reunited with her true home. They, or at least the ones who had cared enough to consider it, had always known Alice belonged with them. It was only a matter of time before she would return. But this wasn't quite the way they had planned it. Considering that, it was not as if _anything _in Underland would go the way they planned it. The people were mad, and Time was playful. So the unexpected should have been expected.

It was not. McTwisp had passed out and taken to the caring custody of a Queen's Maiden. The Tweedles, frightened so they did not bother to argue about something, had ran into the safety of the Mushroom Forest. Chessur had, for once, not disappeared, but was floating beside the anxious White Queen's head, a worried frown upon his usually smug grinning face. Mallymkun tried to calm down a hysterical March Hare, looking at the tangled mess of soil and Alice with slight worry as well. And then there was the Hatter, released from his bounds by the White Queen after he had appeared.

From the moment he was pushed down, he knew something would be wrong. The look in her eyes was not eager to go down, though her words should express that exact feeling. The anxiety in his body began to awaken the Madness inside his head, but he pushed it down. Not yet. He had to see if Alice was safe and sound and happy and alive, before he would surrender, if ever.

When at last the dust was cleared from the clearing, Alice was standing there, a shaky smile on her face. She closed her eyes, uttering a soft sigh of relief. When she looked up, the Way to Upperland was gone. It had been completely destroyed. Not giving in to her sadness just yet, she let herself smile. At least she had managed to keep everyone and all of Underland safe and undiscovered. Her family would of course be shocked out of their wits when the police would tell them how she disappeared, but hopefully Uncle would understand and manage to explain bits and pieces to them; she hoped so.

Everybody cheered again, freed from most of their worry, and they began to rush around, yelling all at once. Then suddenly Mallymkun cried through the noise, and all listened with growing tension.

"Alice! You've led the humans to us! What if they now discover Underland, huh? Your selfish wish to be in your precious little 'Wonderland' has gotten us all to the brink of destruction, now! You'll be the death of us all!"

All who heard her turned to stare at Alice, shaken. Their Champion couldn't have betrayed them to the humans. It was just not possible. They murmured to each other as Mallymkun impatiently waited for a reply. Alice looked at them all, fighting back tears of both anger and grief. She knew Mallymkun could have been right. If her action hadn't succeeded, she well _could _have give all of Underland away. But her action _did _work, and now they were harassing her, after all she had given up to save them. It was just unfair. She was about to yell at them and pour all her emotions out to them when Absolem fluttered by her ear, whispering something to her that no one else could hear.

"Nothing was ever accomplished with tears."

Alice's eyes followed him as he flew away, in that utter calm that she envied in him. Taking a deep breath, she nodded to herself. He was right. Crying in front of them would never do. She would have to be strong. She noticed the Hatter staring at her intently, almost scrutinizing her, but she averted her eyes again, before the strength of his gaze would break the defenses she needed so much right now. Willing herself to be strong, she turned to the Underland creatures with her voice calmer than her mind.

"There's nothing to worry about. Underland won't be discovered. I've closed the entrance. They cannot ever get into Underland now, ever again."

Hearing herself utter those words, and despite what Absolem had said, she felt like she could not keep this strong façade up any longer. And since she did not want any of the Underlanders to see her crying, she walked away, turning her back on them. She didn't see Hatter rushing after her, and Chessur, paler than ever, keeping the rest at bay. The Queen turned a questioning gaze upon the floating Cat, unable to ban the doubt from her voice completely.

"What's wrong with her, then? If we're all safe, why is she so upset?"

All of the Underlanders turned to look at the Cheshire Cat, now. He spoke aloud to everyone, but stared at the still glowering Mallymkun while he spoke.

"She has closed the Gate, milady. Which means, as she said, that no one can ever get into Underland ever again. It also means, however, that she now forever lost contact with her family. No more would she be able to leave them messages, or maybe even favor them with short visits. She will never be able to return, not even for the shortest time span. In her family's eyes, Alice is now truly dead."

Mallymkun looked up at him with a pained expression. He turned away from her. She had not understood. No one had. Except them, who knew Alice best. Himself, Absolem – of course – and the Hatter. However much he wanted to go check up on Alice, he knew she needed her time alone; alone with the Hatter, perhaps. Either way, he wouldn't disturb her now. At least, not visibly.

Alice had ran through the Mushroom Forest until she could no longer breathe. She found herself on a lookout clearing, with a couple of benches and a stone safety bar, looking oddly like a balcony. Leaning onto the balustrade, she lowered her head upon her arms and cried, forgetting all of her wishes to remain here forever and everything Absolem and the others had said to her. She got what she wanted, now, but this was not the way she had wanted it.

The Hatter slowly made his way towards her, his eyes a dimmer green than usual, light grey rings around them as he looked at her. His face spoke not of worry, but of pity. When he stepped on a stick, however, Alice turned and saw him. While he came towards her, Alice angrily rubbed the tears on her cheeks, trying to stop the flood from streaming. She didn't want any of them, especially him, to think she was weak; or worse: to think she didn't want this.

That idea passed through the Hatter's mind, too, if he had one; otherwise he merely thought about it, then let it slide away. Alice had proved that she, in fact, did want to be here, so he would not let himself doubt her again. So, when he reached her, he did not try to make her laugh, instead smiled back at that pitiful attempt of a smile and caressed her lips and cheek with a single hand.

"You don't have to hide it, you know. It's okay to be sad when you lose your family. Losing them is something no one should have to go through, especially you, because you've done so much for us, and for me, and it's just not right for this to happen to you, of all people-!"

"Hatter.." Alice muttered, the slightest hint of a smile appearing on her face. It fell again, though, when her eyes slid up to his face, ignoring the coughed and high-pitched _Thank You_ he uttered. She studied his face, then, as it was different now, again. Instead of the usual violet rings around his eyes, they were a mixture between the deep shade of grey that appeared when anger welled within him, and the lighter grey that he had taken when she told him she couldn't stay in Underland. It occurred to her, then, that he too had lost all of his family and his clan, when the Red Queen had seized the crown and destroyed lots of goodness in Underland. She frowned, feeling pity for him, as well, as she thought of this, and tried to stop crying to say something. But instead, she found herself reaching out to him, and the next thing she knew she was crying against his shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around her in a protective embrace, his lips near her ears, his soothing whispers calming her down somewhat.

"Nae worry, lass, it'll be all right, ye'll see, yer bound to make yer way through it. I'll be there to help ye always, ye know."

That's how the Cheshire Cat found them, peeking in from a patch of bushes nearby. Though his heart ached to help Alice, too, he knew his presence would not be appreciated right now. So he floated, invisible, towards them, gave Alice a pat on her nose with his tail, and showed her his eyes and grin for the fraction of a second before vanishing. She smiled through her tears, sniffling and taking deep breaths to calm herself. The Hatter's hands were rubbing her arms comfortingly, his saddened eyes fixed upon her face. She knew he was terribly upset, by the way he spoke, and so she moved her hands up to his face, caressing it gently. She was able to smile, truly, now, for his comfort was even better than being able to see her family again. His touches were like raindrops on his skin, and she was left shivering, yet longing for more. She never willed it to stop.

"I promise you I will do anything I can to make you happy again, Alice." the Hatter said suddenly. Alice frowned slightly, confusion clouding her mind. She opened her mouth, only to be stopped by the Hatter continuing to talk.

"It is my fault you are here now and not with your family, so I will find away to get you back Up There. I simply have to. I don't want you unhappy, I never want you unhappy, and now you are unhappy and-!"

"Hatter." Alice said softly, interrupting his ramble. Her hands never stopped caressing his cheek, and his never stopped running up and down her arms; she surely noticed that.

"Thank you." The Hatter coughed, hardly hearable, but Alice smiled. She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm fine." he managed to bring out. Then, for he wanted to speak again, Alice cut him off.

"I want to be here, Tarrant." The Hatter shifted slightly as she used his name, and she chuckled softly. "Even if it means never seeing my family again.. This is what I chose. I never intended to go back. Of course, if it had been possible, I would have been able to send letters and receive news from Above, and know they were all right, but I cannot now and I'm sure they'll be fine without me. I'll just have to let go. All the time I spent Up There was to make sure they would be able to live on happily without me, and now I should give them a chance of actually doing so. So, my dear Mad Hatter, you must not promise to take me back, for I don't want to. You should promise, rather, to keep me here with you for the rest of my life."

The Hatter bit his lip, and Alice gulped slightly as she realized what she had said. She wanted to take it back, change it, make sure that the Hatter wouldn't feel pressed into anything, but it was truly a time of interruptions, and this was the Hatter's turn.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" he asked uncertainly. "I am horribly Mad, you know. It's not all that good, the Madness. Some of it is worse than you know. You might not like it. In fact I don't like it. You would be much better off with the Queen, in the Palace, like a true Champion, not with a simple poor Hatter like myself, because that's all I am, just a lowly Hat-!"

Alice had placed a hand over his mouth gently, this time, to stop him from continuing. Only when he'd stopped did she move forward, whispering softly in his ear.

"Tarrant."

She leaned back, then, studied his face, and smiled. It was not a bright, mesmerizing smile, one that they both had expected on her supposedly grand return to Underland; but it was a true, gentle smile, telling of good times to come, maybe?

"For everyone else, I may be: Alice Kingsley, Champion of Underland, Slayer of the Jabberwocky, Tamer of the Bandersnatch."

The Hatter grew more uncomfortable under that list, she noticed. She went on with a small grin.

"But to you, Tarrant Hightopp, I shall be Alice, just Alice, the Alice you would know anywhere, the Alice that was terribly late to your Tea Party, and for whom you killed Time waiting. If for everyone else I must be a Hero, then for you I will be the one that needs rescuing; for you are my Hero, and you always have been. And I could not find anyone whom I'd rather spend my life with than the Hero who saved me from Stayne and his Red Knights, who reminded me of my Muchness, and who taught me to believe in impossible things. I am everyone's Hero; but you are my Hero, and I would stay by no other's side but yours."

The Hatter, who's mouth had fallen open and widened along the story, was now flat out gaping at her, shaking his head disbelievingly. He wanted to say something, but Alice cut him off, _again_.

"I promise you this, Tarrant Hightopp: For as long as I live, I long to be by no side but yours, in no arms but yours, at no home but yours. You will always be my dear, silly, Mad Hatter, and am yours, and always will be, until Underland truly falls to ruin. And when that happens, and you must fall with it, then I will fall with you, and I will not think a moment of the World Up There. I would shelter only if you are with me, and I will only go when you go. This is my promise; and it's a Mad Promise, for sure. For above all, with no exception, until the end of time, I wish to be as Mad as a Hatter."

The Hatter made a incomprehensible sound, tears running down his cheeks; Alice, too, was crying, she realized. Bringing a hand up to her cheek wonderingly, it was suddenly taken by the Hatter, holding it against his own cheek as he began to sob. Alice's heart almost broke upon seeing it, and she took the Hatter's other hand, making him sit down on a bench. She held him, then her arms tightly wrapped around him this time, pulling him tightly against her, her head leaning on his as he cried; tears of joy, tears of hurt, but above all, the tears of the feeling that sweet Madness brought him; that he would now not ever be alone again; he had Alice. _The _Alice. But she was not that anymore. She was _His _Alice, now, until the end of time, forever and always, until the world fell apart; and he was Hers.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll do my best to update soon.. Unless you don't review.. So please steal a minute from your time and push the little button down there to make me fill my time with more writing. Thanks so much. :)


End file.
